Fear of Falling
by Cami of Queenscove
Summary: Weathered and disgusted, Felix and Piers embark on a mad quest to replace Jenna's stolen wedding ring. Along the way, they encounter an array of unexpected things - the most surprising of them all being each other. PiersxFelix ch3!
1. The First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own, yadda, yadda. Stop shoving it in my face.

**_Fear of Falling_ - **_**The First Day** _

"Felix..."

"Uhh... yes, sister dearest?"

"_Where_ is my ring?"

"Uhh... what ring?"

Jenna's face turned an intriguing shade of purple as she proceeded to explain to Felix _exactly_ which ring she was talking about.

"The wedding band I have to give to Garet when we get _married_ in _four days_!"

"Oh. That ring."

"Yes. That ring. Where is it? I gave it to you for safekeeping. I want to see it."

"I have it – just – hold on –" Felix began a mad search through his pockets as one pocket after another came up empty. Jenna looked on at him with a mixture of anger and horror.

"Don't – _tell me _– that you lost it."

"No... it's – right here..." Felix continued to rummage through his clothing with an increased intensity.

"Felix... You did not lose the ring that we went all the way to Tolbi to buy. I know you didn't. Because if you did, that would mean that I would have to pull out your ribcage and wear it as a hat."

Felix blanched. "No, Jenna... it's... right here..." Felix miraculously pulled out a ring box from one of his inner pockets.

Only to find it empty after opening it.

Felix never knew that his sister could scream so loudly.

"I'm – going – to – kill – you."

"Now, Jenna, I'm sure I have it somewhere, I mean... I took it out when we stopped in Vault and showed it to a few people, but I'm sure I put it back..."

"_Which people_?"

"Uh... well, you know. People."

"_Which people_?"

"I... don't remember? I was a little tipsy, and well, this man seemed very interested in a wedding band for _his _fiancé, so I just showed it to him for a minute, and then... I can't really remember..." Felix's eyes widened suddenly. "Uh oh."

"Felix... I'm – going – to – kill – you!" she shouted as she chased him out the house, through the yard, and the five miles that comprised the circumference across town.

"You – lost – my – wedding – band! _Retribution will be dealt_!"

Which only made Felix run faster.

"I'm sorry, Jenna!" he screamed over his shoulder. "I'm sure it's – ah – somewhere!"

He found that he was suddenly on the ground.

"That's funny. How did I get down here?" he asked himself absently as he spat out a clod of dirt that had managed to get lodged, rather uncomfortably, in his mouth.

"By barreling into me. Good to see you too, by the way. It's only _been _a month and a half. I suppose you missed me, then?" Felix looked up to see a familiar golden eyed, blue haired Lemurian smiling down at him. "I mean, I suppose you were just _dying_ to see me, considering the rather physical greeting you kindly bestowed upon me."

Felix's eyes lit up.

"Piers! Save me!" he exclaimed as he pushed Piers in front of him to obstruct Jenna's warpath.

"Felix... How shameful. Using Piers to protect you from your own itty, bitty sister? This from the man who – " a cough " – _saved_ Weyard?"

"Shut up Garet."

Garet laughed from a nearby tree as Jenna approached the group. "Darling!" he cried out as he attempted to capture Jenna for a hug. That attempt, however, was quickly pushed aside as an irate Jenna advanced on a cowering Felix.

"Felix... I think your sister is quite angry. What did you do to her?" Piers asked in earnest. After all, he was between the two feuding siblings. It wasn't a position that was in favor of personal safety.

"Ah... Jenna. You caught me! Now it's your turn. Go hide now, sweetie." Felix laughed uneasily as he backed away from his sister, dragging Piers with him.

"Do you want me to beat him up, darling?" Garet asked absently as he ate the last of a piece of cherry pie that his mother had baked for him.

"No..." Jenna said after a moment of thought. "No. If you beat him up, he won't be able to go get me something. Something very important. Down in Tolbi. Hello Piers."

Piers nodded at her. "Great seeing you again. Please don't kill me, by the way."

"Down in Tolbi? What's down in Tolbi?" Garet asked his soon to be wife in mild confusion.

"My wedding band that he's going to have to buy a new one of, since he _lost _the one I gave him for _safekeeping_."

Garet blinked. Then he turned to Felix, his eye twitching strangely as he did so. "You. Did. _What_?"

Felix let out an uneasy laugh. "Well, you see, I was talking to this man, this hooded, slightly suspicious looking man come to think of it, and he wanted to know about buying his fiancé a wedding band, and I volunteered to show it to him, and then I have no knowledge of what happened until I woke up the next morning."

Garet's eyes widened as he gritted his teeth. "Felix... my wedding is in four days. How are you supposed to get to Tolbi and back in four days?"

"You better leave now," Piers cut in.

"Piers..." Felix grumbled, flashing the blue haired Lemurian a look that spelled death.

"I agree," Jenna concurred. "And if you're not back by then... well. You remember what I said about ribcages and hats?"

Felix nodded vehemently.

"Good," she continued. "Piers will go with you."

"What?" Piers exclaimed. "I just got here!"

"Yes, but you're not doing anything in preparation for the wedding," Jenna explained. "Plus, you have to protect my brother dearest. After all, if his baby sister caused the fear of Azul in him, who knows what other kinds of trouble he could get in without someone strong and muscular like you to protect him?"

ii ii ii ii

And so it began.

Felix and Piers were entrusted with the duty of buying a new wedding band for Jenna to give to Garet, since Felix had evidently allowed it to be stolen by a mysterious, shady sort of fellow. Felix, relieved that he had gotten off without being roasted and served as an entrée at his sister's wedding, happily hummed himself a tune as he ambled down the path towards Tolbi. And as for Piers –

Piers was not nearly as grateful.

"Can you please desist in that incessant melody you insist on humming? While your voice can be quite pleasant at select intervals of time, this is not one of those times."

"Oh, lighten up, Piers," Felix replied jovially. "It could be worse. Jenna could have just decided to cook me, and if you recall correctly, you _were_ in her warpath. You would have been one tasty Lemurian at dinner that night."

Piers twitched.

"I wouldn't have been in her warpath if you hadn't put me there."

"True," Felix agreed. "But wouldn't you have been sad if I died? Plus, you know that if you were still in Vale, you would be some sort of extremely strenuous work for the slave driver, right?"

"Your sister isn't that bad."

"Ah. But she's not _your_ sister now, is she?"

"Hmm," Piers grumbled. "I would have enjoyed eating you," he said after a pause. "I would have taken immense satisfaction in it."

"Would you have taken satisfaction in it because you're mad at me or because I would have genuinely tasted good?"

Piers thought for a moment.

"The former. I don't think that stringy Vale-man meat would taste very appetizing."

"But have you ever had Vale-man meat? How do you know it wouldn't taste good?"

"Just a guess," Piers replied. "Besides, you're too skinny to have any real meat on your bones."

"And you're much better? Look at you, you twig of a Lemurian. You wouldn't make a decent meal if you ate three pounds of lard a day for a month."

"Ah. But I'm not the one we're considering eating, now am I?"

Felix scowled at him.

"Ah, lighten up Piers. Think of this trip to Tolbi as an adventure," Felix said after a moment.

"Hm. Some adventure. It's going to rain, by the way."

"What? How do you know?"

"Water adept," Piers replied simply.

"Ah. Right."

"Hm."

They were silent for a while as they walked towards Vault. It had been decided that they would travel through Vault and down to Kalay, where they would spend the night. From there, they would continue south until they hit Tolbi, and then head back to Vale following the same path. It was nearly certain they would make it back for the wedding, provided nothing too terrible occurred along the way. And if they didn't – well.

Felix didn't like to think about that.

"You know," Piers started as he unexpectedly turned to Felix. "I'm sort of glad to be going on this trip with you."

"Now that's the spirit, Piers," Felix said happily.

"Yeah. I mean, it's really nice to be with the people that care for you."

"May I ask why the sudden change of heart?" Felix asked inquisitively.

"Well," Piers began, "I haven't seen you in quite a long time, Felix."

"A month and a half isn't too long. You had to report everything that happened to King Hydros."

"I know," Piers continued. "But I've missed you _so very much._"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Felix asked indignantly.

"Well..." Piers laughed. "You know I don't like sleeping alone. Without you there, it's been so..." he paused, thinking of the right phrase, "_unproductive_, if you get my meaning." He winked.

Felix blanched.

"Uh... Piers? Did you forget to take your medicine today?" He paused. "Or worse, did you switch the Ritalin with the Viagra? I've told you about that, you know."

"Oh, you're so funny Felix. You never cease to amuse me."

"Please don't hit on me again. It scares me a little."

"Only a little, my sexy little fox? I suppose the rest of you likes it, then?

"_Piers_..." Felix whined again.

"Oh, calm down. You're such a girl. Can't handle a little teasing."

"I am not a girl."

"Well, you certainly look like a girl. You've got the long hair and the girly demeanor thing going for you," Piers explained matter-of-factly.

"And you don't?" Felix asked incredulously. "Look at you! You're worse than I am, and that's saying something." He laughed. "I admit that I may have a certain – " he coughed " – _tendency_ to look slightly feminine, but you, _sir_, are the very definition of androgyny! You braid your hair and put it in all these weird styles when no one's looking... and I've seen your facial moisturizers. I'd like to know exactly _what_ you do with those when no one's looking!"

Piers blinked. "Uhm... I moisturize? What _else_ would you do with moisturizer? Sick child. And have you been spying on me?"

"Spying on you? What gives you that idea? Just because I know intimate, personal things about you that very few other people probably know, it doesn't mean I _spy_ on you. Why, the very _idea _is ludicrous." Felix looked indignantly at Piers.

Piers shook his head and sighed. "This feels like it's going to be a very _long _adventure."

"It may feel like it, but in reality, it will only take four days," Felix replied happily, his mood suddenly shifting. "Because if it doesn't... well. It doesn't take a genius to know what Jenna will do to us, now does it?"

ii ii ii ii

"Well. It's raining."

"I told you it would."

"Yeah, but I didn't pay attention. Why do you always have to be right?"

"Because – I'm me! I just _am_."

Felix sighed. "I really have to tell Jenna to stop telling you how handsome you are. It's just making your ego huge."

"No, no, Felix, love," Piers replied. "My ego is _huge _for reasons _other than your sister_." The wicked grin on his face and the devilish wink he gave Felix informed the Venus adept _exactly _what those reasons were.

Felix stared.

"When did you turn into this strange, vulgar person? I don't know you anymore! You used to be so – _eloquent_. Look at you now! Since when have you been so obsessed with sex? It's just – _weird._"

"Oh, I was always a bit obsessed with sex. I was just never this vocal about it before."

"That's reassuring. Why the change?"

"Let's just say - " Piers replied " – I've had a change of heart about something."

"About whether you're going to have cream cheese or miracle whip on your bagel in the morning?"

"Why, yes! That's exactly it, _how_ did you _ever _guess it?" Piers exclaimed emphatically. Felix chuckled.

"I was always good at things like that. People have told me I should have been a Jupiter adept," Felix said smugly.

Piers cringed. "Gods forbid. You would have people running for the hills away from non-existent natural disasters that you just happened to predict in your convenient weekly prophecies. It would be madness."

Felix grinned. "I would enjoy it, I think. People in panic have always been interesting sport to watch. Unless, of course, something actually dangerous is happening. That sort of thing ruins the fun."

Piers shook his head in exasperation. "You have some issues, you know that? You enjoy people's pain far too much."

"Being around you can do that to a person."

Felix was propelled forward by a swift hit to the head.

"Ow. That hurt."

"It was meant to," Piers explained simplistically. "Now how far are we from Kalay? We can spend the night there and get out of this rain."

"Eh. Another half hour, maybe. It certainly _feels_ like we've been walking for a while. And anyway, can't you just _make it stop_? I thought mercury adept could do things like that. I know Alex can."

Piers made a face. "Keh."

"Don't tell me you still hate him?"

"I don't hate him. I don't care about him enough to hate him."

"Then _why_, for the gods' sake, do you dislike him so much? He _says_ that he's changed. And living with Kraden – that could kill anyone's spirit."

"Or just heighten his lust for blood."

Felix thought for a moment. "Very true. I can think of many a times I wanted to take a frying pan to that man's head."

"He can get quite irritating."

"Indeed. But still. Are you jealous of him or something?"

Piers snorted. "Like I would waste my time."

"Then why?"

"Umm... let's see," Piers started. "Because he's a mad, raving power hungry lunatic? Because he tried to take over Weyard? Because he stole my hair color? Take your pick."

"He stole your hair color?"

"I had it first. I am much older than him, as you know."

"Yes, but his is sky blue. Yours is more of an aquamarine."

"I'm so happy you noticed. And why are you taking his side? Do you love him more than you love me?" Piers gave Felix his best sad puppy dog expression.

The brown-haired Venus adept snorted. "I don't love either of you. Happy?"

"No. I would much prefer you loving me and hating him. It boosts my self-esteem and makes me feel happy."

"Fine. I love you, then. And I mildly dislike Alex."

"Good to see that you've found your way to the light! Now - " Piers swung his arm around Felix's shoulders in a friendly hug " – let's go see if we can find some squirrels to terrorize!"

Felix shook his head as Piers ran off into the wilderness in search of squirrels. _'Why am I always stuck with the crazy ones? What did I do in my past life?'_

"Felix! I found a big one!"

Felix sighed as he responded dryly to Piers. "Coming, darling!"

ii ii ii ii

"Hey, Felix?"

"Hm."

"Have you ever had sex?"

Felix began to cough violently. They had arrived in Kalay an hour after nightfall and were settled in for the night in the town's inn. Felix had just about fallen asleep when Piers had asked him this rather unsettling question.

"_What_?"

"Well, I'm just asking. It's nothing to be ashamed of if you haven't."

"_Why are you asking me this_?"

"I'm just curious, is all. Don't get your panties in a knot."

"Do you _think _I've had sex?"

"Well – I don't know. I've never asked. It was never the appropriate time."

"_And now is_?"

"As appropriate a time as any."

Felix sighed. Reluctantly, he spoke. "No."

"No what?" Piers asked.

"No, I've never had sex."

"Really? You're such a stud, though. All the girls like you. Hell, some of the guys too. You should hear what they say about your butt."

"I'd really prefer not to."

"Are you sure? It's quite complimentary, you know."

Felix blinked. "This is a nightmare. Why am I stuck with you? I can just see us one day, when we're old. We'll be alone together, sitting in rocking chairs, talking about the good old days. How depressing."

"You should really be nicer to me then, if we're going to grow old together."

Felix blinked. "Shut up. So what about you? Do I even _need _to ask whether you've..." Felix trailed off.

"Whether I've what?" Piers stared blankly.

"Whether you've... you know. Done it."

"Done what?" Piers asked, confusion etching the features of his face.

Felix let out an exasperated sigh. "You know. Had sex."

"Oh!" Piers exclaimed. "_That_! Well, obviously."

"Really? With whom?"

Piers laughed. "Oh, too many to count. I have been around for quite a while, remember Felix? And where did you think I went when I told you and Jenna and Sheba that I was off for a midnight stroll? Common sense, now, darling. You know, small town girls really like that whole exotic blue haired, golden eyed look."

"Aquamarine."

"What?"

"I thought we agreed that your hair was aquamarine."

"Fine. Aquamarine. But honestly Felix, I've been around the block quite a few times."

"Anyone that I know?"

Piers thought about it for a while. "Well... there was that girl in Madra..."

"Elise?"

"Yes, I think that was her name. And that other girl in Yallam. What was her name? Margret, I believe."

"Really? Wasn't she the daughter of one of the town leaders?"

"Yes... and then the innkeeper's daughter in Alhalfra... and one of the girls from Shaman Village...and then there was that boy in Izumo, I forget his name..."

"Boy?"

Piers laughed. "Well, you should try everything once, that's my saying. Unless, of course, you know beforehand that you'll probably die from it. Then you should keep your trying down to a minimum."

"You know, in Vale, that kind of thing is looked down upon."

"Well... you don't look down on me for it, do you?"

Felix coughed. "Of course not. It's just – weird."

"Why?"

"I – I don't know!" Felix stuttered. "I keep remembering all those times you hit on me!"

"Oh. Well, don't take it seriously. You know I like _playing around _with you." Piers chuckled as Felix's eyes widened.

"No! Stop! This just gives it a whole new meaning!" Felix stood up off the chair he was sitting on and backed away from Piers. "Now you..." He pointed at Piers. "You stop making those weird sexual innuendos towards me. Or I'll – or I'll – "

"Or you'll what? Figure out that it's Alex you truly want to spend the rest of your life being an old, miserable bachelor with and leave me? Come now, Felix."

Felix gasped. "That's it! That's why you hate Alex! You're afraid I'll leave you for him!"

Piers blinked.

"Or not," Felix conceded. "But still! Stop! It's kinda freaking me out..."

Felix sat down on the bed across from where Piers was seated. The mercury adept sighed and looked away from Felix. After a short pause, he looked back up at Felix.

"I just hit on you to mess with you. I would never actually do something to you. Unless, of course," he continued with a playful jilt to his voice, "you _wanted_ me to."

"Which will never happen," Felix added quickly.

"_Sure_."

"What, so I'm not good enough for you?" Felix asked suddenly.

"When did I say that?"

"Am I not desirable? You said they all liked my butt."

"I never said you weren't desirable."

"So you _do _think I'm sexy?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"Just answer the question!" Felix snapped.

"Fine, fine!" Piers lashed back. "I do find you mildly attractive. But it doesn't matter, because I wouldn't do anything about it anyway."

Felix was silent for a long moment. Finally, he spoke. "Why not?"

"Would you want me to?"

"No..." Felix said defensively.

"Exactly," Piers explained. "Even if I did find you attractive, it wouldn't be important enough to ruin our friendship. And besides, I said I only found you _mildly _attractive. You'd have to be _incredibly _attractive for me to spend the night with you." Piers snorted.

"That's not nice. Are you going to force me to go back to the 'I'm not good enough for you' conversation?' Because I don't much feel like it."

"Good. Then don't."

"Fine." Felix snapped as he turned away from him and laid down on the bed. They were both silent after that, until Piers took it upon himself to try and appease Felix's bad mood.

"Does it bother you that much?"

"Of course not."

"Because, I mean," Piers continued. "If it does, we can fix that, no problem."

"Yeah?" Felix asked. "And how, pray tell, would you do that?" he spat.

"I could make love to you on the very bed that you're laying on right now."

Felix blanched.

"That's quite all right, I assure you. It doesn't bother me _that_ much."

"Ah. So it _does_ bother you."

"No!" Felix exclaimed. "Well, maybe a little. But it's just on principal, really."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be sure? And anyway, I don't like guys."

"So you say."

"I don't!"

"You _did_ spend a lot of time with Alex, after all."

"So? And _why_ do you keep bringing up Alex?"

"No reason, really. Just – he strikes me as sort of queer."

"Just because you are, doesn't mean everyone else is."

"Oh come on, Felix. It's Alex."

Felix thought for a moment. "Well, all right. He is a bit queer."

"I _told _you."

"Hm. So going back to this whole 'you not sleeping with me' thing."

"_What_, Felix?"

"Well, I think it's unfair. Why wouldn't you sleep with me?"

"Because you're straight."

"So? Since when has that stopped anyone?"

Piers propped himself up on his elbow to look at Felix from across the room. "Do I even _need_ to bother justifying that with an explanation?"

Felix frowned. "Well, I suppose not. But still."

Piers let out an aggravated sigh. "I'm sorry, Felix, but I just wouldn't sleep with you."

"Well, why the bloody hell not? You said my butt was nice!"

"So? It doesn't mean I'm going to take off my pants for you."

"But you'll fuck the nearest girl all the other times?"

"Language, Felix? And besides, that's different."

"Yeah? How so?"

"It just is. Now go to sleep."

"_Piers_..."

"Go to sleep."

"Hm. No."

Piers rolled over on the bed away from Felix.

"Oh, so you're giving me the butt now."

An aggravated sigh was heard from the other side of the room. Felix scowled in annoyance.

"You know, you should be nicer to me."

"And why is that?"

"We're going to be old, forsaken bachelors together, remember?"

"_How_ could I ever have forgotten?" Piers replied dryly.

"Hm. Hey, Piers?"

"What?"

"Do you have a crush on Alex?"

"_What?_"

"Well, because, you know, you're always talking about him."

"I don't even _like_ the man!"

"Maybe he rejected you."

Piers turned over to face Felix. "Why would I – _ever_ – be upset about that? Not that it happened, this is entirely theoretical."

"Of course."

"I mean... even if he did, which he didn't, ye gods by the way – " Piers shuddered " – I wouldn't be _that_ upset. I mean, I could have so many other people, so why on Weyard would I want _him_? Unless you like crazy psychopaths who steal your hair color." Piers shuddered again as Felix looked on at him with mild amusement.

"You know, admitting you have a problem is the first step towards recovery."

"_I don't have a problem_!_ Why do you think I have a problem_?"

Felix laughed as he brought his voice up to a falsetto. "_Ohhhh_... _Alex_..."

"I do not sound like that."

"_Ohhhhhhhh_... _Right there_..."

Piers stared at him in intense spite. "Shut up."

"_Don't_... _stop_..."

"Why am I even bothering to justify myself?"

"_Alex_… _you wild man_!"

"Oh, that's it." Piers abruptly jumped up from his bed and quickly made his way over to Felix. "_I am going to teach you a lesson_."

"Uhh... now, Piers, what – " Piers straddled him " - are – " leaned over – " you – " and bent down to touch Felix in a place the Venus adept deigned _very_ inappropriate.

"Oh my god, you just – _oh._ _That's _what you were doing."

"Now shut up. Or I'll do it again and tell your sister you liked it."

"Okay." Felix's voice cracked.

"Good." Piers stalked back over to his bed and laid down. Silence fell over the pair in thick, tangible waves, stretching infinitely throughout the room. Piers was nearly asleep when Felix decided to get up out of bed and put on his clothes.

"Where are you going?" Piers asked quietly as Felix headed toward the door.

"Out," he replied curtly.

"Don't forget this," Piers said tossing Felix his sword that was lying on the floor between their beds. "It's late out, after all. You never know..."

"Thanks," Felix responded as he swiftly opened the door and left. Piers was left in the room with a distinct feeling of cold rushing through his body as the door was closed shut.

'_Well_,' he thought to himself as he listened to Felix's footsteps echo in the corridor outside. '_I certainly messed things up this time_.'

ii ii ii ii

A/N: Ahhh... I haven't written one of these things in a loooonnnnng time. I feel almost nostalgic. So here it is. The first chapter in my most likely 4 chapter plus an epilogue Golden Sun fic. Hope you all enjoyed it... I know people are a little ooc, but then again, all Felix really ever said was '...' '!!!' 'Why?' and yes and no. There may have been other combinations of different punctuation marks, but… eh. So for all we know, he could have been in character. I already have the second chapter written, and I like it better than this first one, strangely. It's just so much more cute. Felix and Piers make the cutest couple, I think. I mean... they're both strangely girly, yet tortured at the same time. Hnn. That's like – practically all yaoi couples in anime, isn't it? Well. Anyway. Piers and Felix bid you thanks for reading this wonderful fic about them, and want you to review.

Felix: Yes. Review. Or I shall sic Jenna on you. She's scary, this time of month. _If _you get my meaning...

Jenna: What was that, Felix? (twitch)

Felix: Err... nothing, sister dearest.

Piers: Oh, Felix, lover... (licks)

Felix: Ahhh... stop... stop... don't stop... don't... stop...

Er… Right. I'm going to leave those two alone...

Jenna: What about me?

Oh, I'll get Mia over here, you can have fun with her.

Jenna: (raises eyebrow, then shrugs) Cool.

Riiight. Anyway. Review, darlings! grins

P.S. This story has been majorly influenced by the story Stirring Earth. If you see similarities between them... well, now you know why.

P.P.S. Any modern day reference made in the story are meant for the sake of humor. Please don't come to me in the review saying "I don't think they had miracle whip on their bagels in Weyard!" I got that in some of my past stories, and it really annoyed me for some reason. Eh. W/e.

P.P.P.S. I think there's some random Buffy refs in here. If any of your caught them, props to you!


	2. The Second Day

Disclaimer: Same as first chapter.

**Fear of Falling – The Second Day**

"Hey, Piers?"

"What is it now, Felix?"

"What's your favorite color?"

Piers turned to look at Felix as they walked down the road towards Gondowan Cave, a frown etching the features of his face. "That's a random question."

"Well, I figure if we're going to be old bachelors together, I might as well know the little things about you. Like... I know very little about your childhood. For instance, I don't know what color room you had when you were a little boy." Felix stopped for a moment. "Except, I do know that, because I saw your room in Lemuria, but I'm just giving you an example."

"So you want to know what my favorite color is?"

"Precisely."

"Ahhh. I like... blue."

"Oh, that's so predictable."

Piers shrugged. "Fine, what's yours, then, darling?"

Felix looked at his friend crossly. "Why do you keep calling me things like that?"

Piers' face was blank as he turned to look at Felix. "Like what?"

"Darling. Love. Sweetheart. I'm not one of your conquests, you know."

"I never said you were."

"Yes, but you treat me like that. I mean, the way you acted last night – "

"Do we honestly need to go back to this, Felix?"

"Yes, we do," Felix said as he turned on him irately. "That was entirely unprecedented. Let's make one thing clear: words and things like that are _fine_. However, if you get touchy with me," Felix gave Piers a look for emphasis, "I will circumcise you. Is that clear?"

"Whatever you say, sexy legs."

Felix's eye twitched.

"_What_ did you call me?"

"Well, you _said _words and things like that were fine. I assumed it would be all right, therefore, if I called you sexy legs. Which you do have, by the way."

"Really?" Felix asked in interest. "I never really liked my legs. They look kind of – _girly_." He grimaced as he said it.

Piers snorted. "Darling – _all of you_ looks girly. Embrace it. It's a good thing."

"Not when you're single and all that girls look for nowadays are huge, muscular, manly men to go and save them from dragons and things like that."

"Well, they go for me, and I'm apparently extremely feminine, according to you."

"Yeah, but you have muscles. Look at this," Felix explained, poking Piers' arm. "It's huge!"

"Maybe their mind frame is 'big muscles = big something else.'" Piers smirked.

"Eww?"

Piers laughed. "You're just too funny, Felix. You're so delightfully innocent."

Felix glared at Piers. "Whomever said I was innocent?"

Piers snickered. "Didn't we go through the whole 'you haven't had sex thing' yet?"

"Just because I haven't had sex," Felix explained to Piers, "doesn't mean I'm innocent."

"Oh. So what's the farthest you've gotten, then?"

Felix made a face. "Er... well. That's not important. It's what's in the mind that judges whether you're innocent or not."

"I must beg to differ," Piers contended. "I do believe that what you've done, as opposed to what you think, is the more important factor in judging whether one is innocent. In many circumstances, most of what people say is just talk. It is what we do, however, that is the true judge of our corruption."

Felix raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Piers laughed at the Venus adept's reaction. "It's been proven, darling."

Felix looked sullenly at the ground as he mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that, sexy legs?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I'm sure I heard something, though."

"No!" Felix exclaimed, annoyance and frustration mixing in the tone of his voice. "I meant what I said – _nothing_!"

"Nothing as in – you've done nothing?"

"Yes. Shut up."

"But I haven't even said – "

"Ah," Felix interrupted. "There it is. That strange noise that sounds oddly like an over-sexed Lemurian talking too much."

"Oh, don't be so sensitive. I'm sure there are lots of guys your age that haven't had any sort of sexual experience yet. Granted, they probably live in Tundaria where the only other people there are Kraden's age. But that's okay. Your day will come. One day."

Felix's nostrils flared.

"Just – don't talk to me. You think I don't get it enough from my sister and my parents and all the rest of Vale? Because _I haven't been on a mad quest to save the world for the past three and a half years_!"

"Well... I will give you that."

"And, you know, why is it so important anyway? I mean, the world was shrinking as it was, so why make it even more overpopulated?"

"My thoughts exactly," Piers agreed soothingly.

"And just because my mother wants to have grandkids that won't grow up retarded like Garet, doesn't mean _all this pressure should be placed on me_!"

"Of course," Piers concurred.

"You know what?" Felix said as he turned to Piers, placing both his hands on Piers' shoulders. "I should be gay, just to spite them."

Piers snorted. "I know I wouldn't complain."

Felix shot Piers a look. "You know, you just ruined it. I was in a perfectly nice angry rage, and then you just _had _to mess it up."

"It truly wasn't my intention," Piers apologized as he gazed at Felix sympathetically. "You looked quite righteous. And sort of sexy. It was nice."

Felix blinked. "To think, I'm going to be stuck with you for the rest of my life."

"If I don't get married, anyway. Oh, and by the way, on that whole mind versus action thing we were arguing about before, I actually do agree with you. I just wanted to find out how far you'd gotten."

Felix was silent.

"Hey... Felix? That vein in your forehead – it's getting _awful_ big. Do you think you should get it checked out? Maybe you have high blood pressure."

"Piers..." Felix's voice was a low, angry rumble.

"Eh... yes?"

"Run."

ii ii ii

"Wow. Hey, look, Felix, there's Tolbi in the distance!"

"And to think, the vein in my forehead hasn't popped yet."

"Amazing. I would say that that's a good thing. I couldn't torment you with strange, lewd comments if you died." Piers stopped in his tracks. "Or maybe, I would kill myself so we could be together. Wouldn't that be nice? We could spend all of eternity as one..." Piers smiled happily as Felix made gagging noises in the background.

"Oh, no, no, no, my slightly stupid little Lemurian. I'm a good little boy. I saved the world without engaging in any unnecessary sexual escapades. I'm going to that wonderful, island paradise I call heaven. You, my dear - you're going straight to hell." Felix snorted as he dodged a quick swipe to the head.

"Oh, don't be so mean," Piers complained. "I saved the world, too. Just because I did some rather unsightly things along the way, doesn't mean I'm going to be punished for all of eternity for it. You wouldn't have gotten anywhere without me. Think of all those places you needed me to frost for you! And – I supplied the ship! You wouldn't have lasted halfway through your mad quest without me." Piers nodded self-righteously.

Felix sighed, placing a hand on Piers' shoulder. "If it makes you feel better to think that, go ahead."

The Lemurian scowled. "It's true!"

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

"Why are _you_ calling me sweetheart? That's _my_ thing!"

Felix laughed. "Sexy legs."

Piers blinked. "Okay, now that is downright unoriginal. If you're going to go for specifics, at least think of something new."

"Hmm..." Felix thought for a moment, then smiled. "Sexy earlobes."

Piers stared. "That's just – odd."

"You said to think of something original."

"But – _earlobes_?"

"I find your earlobes particularly endearing."

"But – _earlobes?_"

"Oh, don't be picky. Be happy you have nice earlobes. You could have disfigured earlobes. And then they wouldn't be sexy."

Piers shook his head in incredulity. "But again – _earlobes?_ Couldn't you have thought of something a little more flattering? Like... sexy thighs? Or sexy biceps? Or sexy nether regions, even? Did it have to be '_sexy earlobes'_?"

"Yes." Felix smiled happily. "And by the way, the mouth looks better closed."

Piers glowered.

"Well, you know what? You – you suck."

"Where's that fancy Lemurian eloquence when you need it?"

"It flies out the window when someone tells you you have sexy earlobes."

"Ah. So that's where yours went."

"Just – shut up. Shut up and leave me alone."

"You know, having sexy earlobes can be a good thing."

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well... It's all the more incentive to having someone lick you there. I hear it can be quite pleasant." Felix paused. "From people I really didn't want to know it from, actually. But still. Pleasant." He grinned.

"And are you planning on licking my ear anytime soon?"

"Well... no."

"Then shut up."

"Awww… is little Piers sad that Felix doesn't want him?"

"Yes. I am. Do you really want to force me to remedy the situation?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

Felix sighed. "You know, you really take things far too personally, Piers. And you have pms almost as bad as my sister does. Maybe it's a gay thing. Since you like the same sex that girls do, you get the same mood swings that girls do."

Piers stared at Felix. "That's a really horrible thing to say."

Felix seeing the distress etched into his friend's face, quickly attempted to remedy the situation. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I was saying."

"Oh, it's all right. And besides, I've come to the conclusion that the only reason that you're so touchy when it comes to homosexuality is because you're afraid that you're gay. So I forgive you."

Felix scowled.

"I am _not _afraid that I'm gay."

"Oh, come now, Felix. Think of all the people you've spent time with that _have _been gay. I mean, there's me, even though I like both, and then there's Alex, who, although he's never actually said it, we can assume that he's about as straight as a rainbow. And – and _Kraden_. You know, I always wondered why he was unmarried, and I think we've finally figured out why!"

"Or it could just be his insufferable personality."

"Well, yes. But it's infinitely more interesting thinking this way."

"And infinitely more disturbing."

"That too."

"Hnn. So continue enlightening me. Who else have I spent time with that's gay?"

"Ahm... Garet."

"Getting married to my sister."

"Isaac."

"Caught him kissing Mia."

"Ivan."

"Saw him – hmm. Never saw him doing anything."

"See! Ivan's gay!"

"Hmm."

Piers frowned. "Actually, no. I saw him getting a little touchy with Sheba."

"Really? When?"

"When we were heading back from the Mars lighthouse."

"Hmm. I'll just have to add him to my list of people to kill," Felix said with a murderous look in his eye.

"Now, now, Felix," Piers coaxed soothingly. "You can stop acting the big brother for a minute while Sheba grows up. She is sixteen now, after all. You could legally marry her, if you wanted."

"Which is exactly my reason for killing Ivan, the little rat. He's taking everyone off the list of eligible females. There's going to be no one left soon!" Felix let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh, don't worry, sexy legs," Piers comforted. "Your Sheba will come. Or your Ivan. Whichever you decide that you prefer."

Felix shot Piers a look. "I'm going to let that one go. But the next one – _pain_."

"Oooh... Kinky. You know I like it when you get frisky."

Silence. Then – "Owwww!"

"I told you there would be pain."

"But did it have to be pain _there_? I need that!"

"Well, technically, you don't. Garet works just fine without one."

"I think my head is bleeding," Piers complained as he rubbed the spot where Felix had hit him with his sword hilt.

"Really? Let me see." Felix examined the back of Piers' head in concern to find that it was, indeed, bleeding. "Eep. I guess I hit you a tad too hard that last time."

"_You think_? Fix it!"

"All right, all right," Felix said as he proceeded to heal the cut that lied behind Piers' ear.

"Oww. Next time, can you pick a place that I don't use to think?"

"I guess that rules out that other place."

"What other place?"

Felix smirked. "Think. What else do you, in particular, use to think?"

"Oh, dear. You're steadily becoming me. This _is _disturbing."

"I really shouldn't spend so much time around you, should I?"

"Well," Piers started. "I think I would miss you if you went away. Besides, it's better than you being a boring, depressed, tragic hero, I suppose."

"I am not – _boring_. The other things, perhaps, but I am _not_ boring."

"Well – perhaps," Piers conceded. "Although, you didn't really speak much when we first met. A mumbled yes or no was all. I think you said 'why' once when we were in Shaman Village. You really were very quiet." Piers nodded as Felix shrugged.

"I was being tortured and angsty. Metaphorically, that is."

"Ah. That explains a lot. So what happened to change your tortured, angsty self?"

"Well," Felix began as they entered the city. "The people that care about me, I guess. Living with Saturos and Menardi and Alex wasn't exactly the most nurturing experience, obviously."

"Ah. So who are these people, exactly?"

"Well... Jenna. And Sheba. Isaac and his bunch. And – you, in your strange, twisted kind of way." Felix smiled as the two adepts shared a moment.

"I feel so loved," Piers said as he sniffed and wiped away mock tears.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't ruin the moment."

"I think we need a hug."

"Oh... fine. But if you feel me up, you're dead."

"Your wish is my command, O master of kink," Piers said as they embraced. For a moment, Felix melted into the Mercury adept's grip, at peace for a few precious instants where he felt genuinely protected, and, dare say, cared for.

Until, of course, Piers' hands started to wander.

"Piers!" Felix exclaimed, jerking out of the tight hug. "You said you wouldn't!"

"I thought you were getting too comfortable," Piers explained. "I was saving you from yourself."

The vein in Felix's forehead began to twitch again.

"Ah... soooooo... Felix... calm thoughts right about now would be nice."

Felix sighed in exasperation, deciding to let his friend's antics go. "Fine. Whatever. Let's just find the store where my sister bought her ring and book a room for the night in the inn."

"Oooh... are you that anxious to get me into bed?"

"Do you ever stop? You're driving me insane!"

"No. Not really. I'm a bit incessant like that."

"It doesn't matter _what_ I threaten you with, does it? You're such a masochist! It's not even funny anymore!"

"Aww... is little Felix fed up?"

"YES! Did it take you this long to get it? Unless I tell you that I want your strange, sexual comments, please, _keep them to yourself_!"

Piers pulled back from Felix, a serious look gracing his face for the first time that day. Slowly, he nodded. "All right."

"Good."

"So no more comments?"

"No."

"What about teasing?"

"No teasing."

"What if it's not about you?"

Felix contemplated the question. "Well... maybe. But nothing about my sister."

"That sounds feasible. I concur."

"Finally. Now shut up and help me find the store."

"Can I call you pet names?"

"Er... yeah, okay. But only the sexy legs one. I kinda like that one."

Piers smirked. "I'll keep that in mind."

ii ii ii

"Hm. So which one is hers?"

"Like I know?"

"You don't – you don't _know_?"

"Should I know?"

"_YES_! How are we supposed to replace her ring when we don't even know which ring was hers?"

Felix shrugged. "We guess," he explained simply.

"You are _unbelievable_," Piers uttered, sighing.

"Just pick one so we can get out of here," Felix mumbled crossly. "This place creeps me out."

Piers shot Felix a look. "Jewelry stores... creep you out." He raised an eyebrow at Felix's behavior.

"Not so much creep me out," Felix explicated, rubbing his forehead lightly with his fingertips. "More... they remind me of marriage. And we all know that I'm never getting married."

Pier chuckled. "Ah, right. Because you'll never find the right girl because you don't _like _-"

The look of death emanated from Felix.

"Ah... I mean, because she just hasn't found you yet. Even though you've traveled across more than four continents. And numerous islands. But – she'll come! Really!"

"I consider that teasing, you know."

"Oh. Well, sorry. So again, with your non-existent marital status?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But talking sets you free! It lifts your spirits! It lets your heart soar in ecstasy! Speech is the gift of the gods!" Lost in his rapture, Piers swung his arms around, hitting a ledge that was mounted against the wall.

"Er... Piers? You just knocked over a shelf."

"Oh."

"It looks like it had lots of expensive stuff on it."

"Oh."

"Many things look broken."

"Ack."

"The manager's coming over."

"Hm. That's not good."

"Should we run for the door?"

"Nah. Too many guards around. Plus, we have to buy the ring."

"What should we do?"

"You wanna pull the celebrity card?"

Felix glanced at Piers. "_What_ celebrity card?"

"Don't worry," Piers said soothingly as the manager came up to them. "I'll handle this."

"You – you miscreants! You broke my antique vase! And – and the tiara! Look at this mess!" the manager exclaimed as he jabbed Piers in the chest with his finger. He was a plump man with a Suhullan accent, with beady brown eyes and thinning black hair.

"Hey, hey," Piers said smoothly as he easily removed the finger from his chest. "Let's not get physical, here."

"_I _will decide if I get physical here, thanks very much!" the manager exclaimed as he continued jabbing his finger into Piers' chest. "I hope you can pay for all this!"

"Oh, that's all right. We're rich," Piers explained gently as he smiled knowingly.

"Hah! You two losers don't _look _rich! A bunch of thieves, I'll bet! Or worse... _pirates_!"

"Hey... pirates aren't _that _bad... I know a few personally, and let me tell you, some of them are the best cooks..." Piers grinned, thinking back to the food at Champa. Felix elbowed him, shooting him a look. "Ah. Right. Back on track. We _are_ rich. Do we need to prove it to you?"

"You better! Or it's the city jail for the two of you!"

Piers drew back. "Why, I never... you are so presumptuous! I have never met someone so rude, in all my years!"

"Sir, will you excuse us?" Felix said, cutting in and pulling Piers towards the back of the store.

"Piers..." Felix whispered as he leaned toward the mercury adept. "I only brought enough money for the ring, the inn, and some food. We don't have the money to _pay _for all of this!" He waved his hand at the broken items in question.

Piers blanched.

"Er... sir..." Piers voiced, a slight hitch in his voice as he walked back towards the manager. "Perhaps... I was a bit... rude... before. But – _we are rich_! Just – my companion left all our money at home." He grinned sheepishly before continuing. "I would be eternally grateful, therefore, if you could overlook our little indiscretion and just put it behind us."

The manager stared blankly. "That was my _grandmother's_ tiara. It was _her_ grandmother's before that, and _her_ grandmother's before. Do you really think I'm going to just – _forgive you_?" A vein in the man's forehead twitched.

"Then why, for the bloody gods' sakes are you selling it, then?"

Silently, the man pointed to the sign that had once been attached to the shelf.

For display purposes only.

Felix and Piers' thoughts were identical at that moment.

'_Oh, crap.'_

"Eh... well then." Piers thumbed his chin thoughtfully as he surveyed the damage. "Excuse us for a moment."

Piers pulled Felix back to the end of the store, a determined look on his face.

"Did you get a good look at those engagement rings?"

"Er... yes."

"Did you find one you liked for Jenna?"

"Er... sorta? What are you thinking?"

"Just – when I give you the signal, take the ring, put the money on the table, and _run_."

"No! I am not stealing! I've never stolen anything – "

Piers placed his hand over Felix's protesting mouth. "We can't deliver the ring to Jenna if we're in jail, now can we?" he said gently as he pulled his hand away.

"Well... no."

"So you see? We have no other choice! Remember what you had to do to light the lighthouses... you had to commit a crime to do the ultimate right! _This is just like that_!"

"I didn't steal then."

"Do we not remember what happened in Sol Sanctum? That _was_ stealing, you know."

"I know, but that was for the good of mankind – "

"As is this," Piers said triumphantly. "Remember your sister's threats?"

Felix blanched.

"And besides," Piers explained. "It's not stealing. Technically, it's – _borrowing_. Without returning."

ii ii ii

"I can't believe we stole from that store!"

"Oh, calm down. We gave them money for it."

"But – we don't even know how much the ring was! And that was _all _our money! We don't have money for a room at an inn or food or anything!"

Smiling, Piers pulled out a sac of coins from one of his shirt pockets. They had escaped to the wilderness outside Tolbi, and were making good time back to Gondowan Cave. "You didn't think I would let you give him _all _of it, did you?"

Felix looked at Piers in disbelief as they walked toward the path leading back to Gondowan Cave. "How did you – don't tell me you took it back when I wasn't looking!"

Piers shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "Of course not. It's just a bit of pocket change that I carry around for emergencies."

"How much do you have in there?"

"Ah... well, this was the money I got in exchange for my Hestia Blade. And _your _Hestia Blade, come to think of it."

"But – the Hestia Blade costs a lot of money."

"I know. So?"

"So you could have bought half the store with that purse! We could have walked out like had ever happened! Instead, you got the Djinni involved – "

"Shade was just creating a barrier to stop the guards from impaling you with their swords while you stole the ring."

"While _we_ stole the ring!"

"Right. _We._"

"Stop using that condescending tone of voice with me! We – we could have just moseyed on out! But you – but you had to make a scene, didn't you? _Didn't you_?"

"Oh, Felix, calm down." Piers sighed.

"_I will not calm down_!"

Piers sighed, making Felix ever more angry.

"Why do you always do that? You treat me like a child, sighing and rolling your eyes! Just because you're hundreds of years older than me, does _not_ mean that I am less mature than you are. In fact – I'm probably _more_ mature than you are! Just think of all the childish pranks you used to play on Garet when no one was watching! Garet thought he was going slowly insane!"

"Eh. He got a good laugh out of it at least."

"He tried to impale you with Kraden's book case!"

"Well... yes. But afterwards, he found it extremely funny."

"Only because he got to chase you around and cast pyroclasm while you screamed for your dead mother to save you."

"Don't bring my mother into this. I haven't brought your mother into this."

"Ah, well. All's fair in love and war."

"And which one," Piers started, a small grin showing in his features, "are we engaging in?"

Felix grew suddenly serious. "I told you not to."

"So? You made fun of my mother. Who's dead," he added as an afterthought. "I think that merits a bit of teasing."

"Oh, come on. It's not like I said anything bad about her."

"So?"

A familiar whining. "_Piers_..."

"_Felix_..." Pier mimicked as he steadily backed Felix up towards a tree.

"No fair," Felix complained as his back hit wood.

"All's fair, darling," Piers said, leaning in. "Didn't we talk about that?" he asked, stopping scant centimeters from Felix's face.

"Ahm... yes, but... this... is... ah... bad..."

"According to whom?"

"Everyone."

"And who is everyone, may I ask?"

"Me."

"My, isn't that presumptuous?"

"Piers, stop," Felix whispered, a faint echo against Piers' skin.

Piers gazed at Felix analytically. The boy was backed into a corner, the gentle touch of innocence gracing the features of his face. His eyes poured fear into Piers' golden ones, however, indicating curiosity, enticement, and temptation at the same time. Felix's lips quivered as Piers raised a tender finger in a touch that felt scant to nothing against the hard bark against his back. "Piers..." his voice trailed off.

"Mhmm." Piers darted upward suddenly to give Felix an abrupt kiss on the forehead before pulling away.

"Hey!" Felix protested as Piers started to walk away. "That – you – _gah_!"

"Oh, don't think about it so much."

"You – _asshole_!"

"You know," Piers started, rounding on Felix to trap him back up against the tree. "If I didn't know you, I'd think you were disappointed."

"Uh... no! Ew?"

"Riiight."

"I am not disappointed! Why would I be?"

"Because you secretly are in love with me."

Felix snorted. "Like that would happen."

"It's happened before."

"Oh, yes, to that poor boy in Izumo," Felix snapped sharply.

"Well... yes, he did fall quite hard for me. But you know me. I'm just in it for the sex." Piers shrugged, as a strange, invisible force tugged the corners of his mouth upwards.

"_Which gives me so much incentive to be with you_!"

"Well, I would have thought you _would _have just wanted me for the sex, since it is against the laws of your beloved Vale. Sex makes things so much simpler, when you think about it." Piers discovered he could no longer suppress his grin, as his lips transformed to become a living, breathing, sensuous thing.

Felix found himself entranced.

"Uh... Felix... you're staring."

Felix blinked, coming out of his reverie. "Uh..." he stammered, clamoring for an explanation. "That's... never happened before. Huh." He looked up at Piers. "Just for the record, that never happened. If anyone asks, that is."

"Sure thing, darling."

"I mean it!"

"I understand," Piers complied soothingly.

"But – you're lying! I know you are!"

Piers sighed. "Who am I going to tell, sexy legs?"

"Er..." Felix hesitated in his warpath. "My sister?"

Piers snorted. "Like I would tell _her_. Or _anyone_, for that matter," he explained kindly. "I'm not stupid, you know. I don't want you to get kicked out after all that trouble you went to in saving it." He gently touched Felix's cheek. "Besides," he added. "You haven't done anything wrong." He turned away from Felix, facing the path back to Gondowan Cave. "Now let's head back to Kalay. We can spend the night there and then head back to Vale tomorrow morning. We can even spend a night in Vault, if you want. Getting chased out of Tolbi has given us and extra day!" He laughed to himself as he skipped along the way.

"Sure," Felix whispered, following near silently in Piers' footsteps. The Mercury adept had pranced up ahead, leaving Felix to himself for a while.

_'Bleh. I haven't done _anything _wrong. I've just thought the most blasphemous thoughts known to man. But – they're just thoughts. Everyone has bad thoughts. I haven't done anything wrong.'_

_'Not _yet_, anyway.'_

ii ii ii  
  
A/N: Ahhhhh.…. done with the second chapter. I actually thought I had finished it when I posted chapter one, but then went back and decided to revise a whole bunch... then I ended up writing even more... but I'm happy about it. I kinda enjoyed envisioning the whole "store" scene. Amused me to no end, really. But I have an odd imagination. Anyway.

Going to stop boring you now with all these weird a/ns. I would ask you to review, but really, the choice is yours anyway. I used to thrive on reviews... they were the reason I updated. It makes me happy to know that I don't really need the encouragement anymore. Now, I write for myself. Because it makes _me _happy. Scary thought. Of course, that doesn't mean that you _shouldn't _review... that's just not nice etiquette.

Felix: Yes. It's errr... (chokes Felix harder) NOT... NICE!!!!

Right. Like he said.

Piers: Hey... don't hurt my Fi-fi!

Felix: Piers... What did I tell you about using that name aloud?

Piers: Awww... I'm sorry, love muffin.

Felix: (twitching) You're lucky I love you.

Piers: (has a warm, fuzzy, moment)

Riiight. All right then. Review! Thanks, darlings.

P.S. Oh… and for Azusasan and Asaka – thank you both so much. I was floored to see that you two had reviewed... the piers/felix goddesses... (giggles) Both of you need to write something new so I can fawn and obsess over it... like I do with practically everything else you guys write... (bows down and worships) And Judie, I love you too. I'll go email you... now. Nyeh. (kiss)


	3. The Third Day

Disclaimer: Don't own em. Wish I did, though... 

SPECIAL THANKS FOR AZUSASAN FOR BETA-ING! HUGS AND KISSES TO AZU!

**_Fear of Falling – The Third Day_**

****

"Bleh. It's early. Why are we waking up now? I can still see the moon out there, you know."

"Silly Piers... you haven't even looked out the window. It's near midday already. You really need to kick these ridiculous hours you've been keeping lately."

"Well, what do you want? I've had to pilot a ship to and from Lemuria, _alone_ for a collective amount of forty-three days. Late nights, Felix. _Extremely _late nights."

Felix snorted as he bounced onto the bed next to the nestled Lemurian, swinging his arm around him over the covers. Smirking, he leaned in close to the lump of sheets and pillows. "I'm sure you got to know the palm of your hand _very_ well, with all those all nighters you pulled."

Piers head shot out from under the covers. "_What_?"

Felix's only answer was the grin plastered across his face.

Piers shook his head vehemently. "When did the roles switch? Can you tell me? There's something wrong when it's _you _that's sexually harassing _me_, and not the other way around."

"About the same time you decided to make passionate love to me in the moonlit meadow outside Tolbi." Felix winked.

Piers recoiled. "Waaahhh? When did that happen? Why don't I remember it? Was it good for you? Was it good for _me_?"

Felix laughed jovially. "Don't worry, Piers. Nothing happened. Or at least," he added with a wicked smile, "nothing that _you'll _ever find out about."

"Wait..." Piers fazed out, attempting to recall what had happened the previous night. "_Nothing _happened! You _dirty _liar..." He glared as he snuggled back underneath the covers.

"Oh, come on, Piers! Get up! It's a beautiful day! The birds are chirping! The sun shining! The wind is... eh... blowing!"

A mop of blue hair popped out from the mess of blankets. "Who are you, and what have you done with Sexy Legs?"

"Piers! Get up!"

"You're not supposed to be this happy! It's scary! It goes against at least five laws of nature."

"Piers... I will start to tickle you soon."

"Oh. _Scary_," Piers remarked dryly. Felix, seeing Piers's fear (or lack thereof), decided to educate the Mercury adept in the art of forcing others out of bed.

"Gah! Felix! Stop! Stop! Hehhh... Stop! I mean it! Hehhh..."

"Well, I got half of the covers off you, at least," Felix said, satisfied at his work. "Now, for the _other _half..." An evil grin was stretched across the Venus Adept's features, with a glint in his eye that Piers had seen rarely before in situations regarding himself. Once, with Jenna, and quite frequently with Garet, Felix had given this look of mischief and childish disobedience in the past.

It was found that this look was, under _all_ circumstances, not a good thing for the intended recipient.

"Oh, leave me alone, Felix," Piers snapped, snatching the blankets back from his waist to cover himself back up.

"Oh, I don't think so, my fiendish little Lemurian. You're getting up, whether you like it or not – "

Felix found, much to his abrupt surprise, that Piers had latched himself, rather tightly, onto his waist.

"Er... Piers... what are you doing?"

"Mmmm... pillow," he mumbled, dragging Felix down with him under the covers and huddling himself next to the Venus Adept.

"I am not your pillow, Piers."

"Mmmm... puppy."

Felix raised an indignant eyebrow. "I am not your puppy, either, Piers. Now let me go."

"Be quiet, puppy. It's time for sleepy. Night night." Piers snuggled closer to Felix, draping himself on top of Felix's chest.

Felix sighed and rolled his eyes. "Piers... there will be no sex after this if you don't get up."

"EH?"

"Wow. That worked well."

"What are you talking about? We're both still in bed together."

"At least you're not calling me puppy anymore."

"Bleh. You're _my _puppy."

"Why am _I_ a puppy?"

"You're loyal," Piers remarked dryly.

"I betrayed Vale for Saturos and Menardi."

"But only to, in turn, save it. Which is therefore classified as loyalty."

"But... uh... crap, I am loyal, aren't I?"

"You are," Piers said righteously, clutching Felix tighter to him.

"Oh! I've got one! I betrayed Karst and Agatio!"

"Not really. They were trying to kill you. So technically, they betrayed you first, which eliminates any betrayal that may have taken place on your part."

"Darn..." Felix scowled. "You thought too much about this."

"Darling, I think too much about _everything_. I've had hundreds of years with nothing better to do."

"How many hundreds of years?"

Felix felt a sharp poke in his side.

"Don't think you can weasel my age out of me, you uncivilized heathen. The only person that will ever know that piece of valuable information is _me_. Now be quiet, I'm trying to sleep."

Felix sat up in bed, an aggravated scowl illustrating his mood. "And _I'm_ trying to get you up! Now come on! Stop being such a – "

Felix found himself dragged back down onto the bed.

"Mmmm... Talking pillows are a hassle."

"I am not your pillow!"

"You feel like one..."

"I am not your pillow!"

Piers craned his neck to look up at Felix. "Oh, calm down. It's not like we have to go anywhere. We're safe in Kalay. No one's chasing us here. We have a day and a half before we even need to think about heading back to Vale. So just – relax, for once."

Piers snuggled closer to Felix, content to be holding the Venus adept in _silence_, for once.

Felix's mind, meanwhile, was a rush of turbulent emotions.

'_Ohhh... this is _not _good. Bad, bad, bad. He's so soft. And comfy. And – _

_'Oh gods, it's so wonderful. Damn you, Piers! You're – so – wonderful! No!_

_'This isn't supposed to happen_... _I'm not supposed to actually – _like _him! This was not part of _the plan_! Not that I really ever had a plan, per se... but if I did, I know that this _definitely _wouldn't be a part of it!'_

Felix's lip quivered as Piers let out a small, contented sigh.

_'I wonder if he actually likes me. Maybe it's just a game to him... How depressing. What if I actually decide I'm gay and then he says "hah! I was just giving you a massive mindfuck!" Bleh. This is all getting very disturbing._

_'Ehhhhh... I hate this._

_'Ohhh... but I _love _him.'_

_ii ii ii_

"Hnnhh... Piers, what time is it?"

Piers popped his head out from under the covers. "Err... near sundown?"

"_What_?"

"Well... the sun _is_ setting. There's a nice purplish-pinkish sort of color radiating through the room. And I heard someone outside the room asking his friend is he was going to head home for the night. Thus, I have inferred it is near sundown."

"Agh... we've slept the day away."

"Indeed. Now go back to sleep."

Felix raised an eyebrow as Piers buried himself back under the blankets. "Are you still tired?"

"No... I just like having you here with me."

"You're such a romantic. Soon you're going to be writing poetry to my legs."

"Only if you write poetry to my earlobes."

"But earlobes are hard!" Felix complained. "What am I supposed to write? That they're round and pinkish colored?" Piers snorted and slithered his legs between Felix's.

"Err... Piers?"

Piers simply grinned as he leaned forward to lightly kiss Felix's collarbone.

"Piers? What are you – doing?"

Piers chuckled softly. "Why, _you_, my darling. Wasn't it obvious?"

Felix's eyes widened. "_What_?" He placed a hand on Piers's chest to push him away.

"Heh... just lie back and enjoy it," Piers muttered as he easily brushed Felix's hand aside and leaned forward onto his chest.

"Ah! No! Stop! What are you doing?"

"_This_," Piers clarified as he brought his mouth close to Felix's ear and _licked_.

"Ahhhhh... NO! STOP! What – ahhhh... Hehhh... that tickles... Hehhh... stoppp..."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Piers grinned as he gently kissed the area below the lobe.

"Eep! No! This is not – _good_!"

"I know. It's _very_ _bad_..."

"Ack! You know what I mean! Oh, gods, how did you do that? That's an... odd sensation."

Piers giggled. "You're so cute."

"Never cease to amuse you, right?"

"Precisely. Now stop squirming so much. You're making this difficult."

"But... but..."

He was silenced by Piers's lips on his. It was a different feeling, to say the least. He had always envisioned kissing as something sweet and playful. Not in the least like this. He supposed that it could be those things, under certain circumstances, but the way Piers was making it –

It was warm and messy and wet at the same time. Piers's fingers gripped his cheeks almost painfully, forcing Felix's lips against his. Their bodies touched at any available location, thigh against thigh, chest against chest, with Felix's arms wrapped tightly around Piers's back. Felix could feel, acutely, the pressure of lips against his own, smooth and damp from both their saliva, and the press of hip against hip, arching in one continuous, perfect cycle...

When Piers's lips left Felix's the first time, the Venus adept felt sad, almost disappointed. When they returned, there was mild happiness, bliss, and joy.

When they left for the second time, Felix felt heartbroken and gloomy. When they returned, he felt elation, euphoria, and rapture.

When they left the third time, it was as if a sword had been plunged into his heart, twisted itself around inside of him, and jerked back out, leaving him to bleed to death.

And when they returned – he fell in love.

"But..." Felix breathed, breaking away from Piers for one final time. "We can't – "

"You're fighting a losing battle, lover. It's time to hold up the white flag and give up."

So Felix did. And gods, was he a happy man for it.

_ii ii ii_

Piers was annoyed. Thoroughly and truly annoyed. It seemed, that no matter how much he had attempted fall sleep in Felix's arms, no matter what methods he used to try to propel himself into a land of dreamy wonder, he found himself otherwise incapable of doing so.

_'Hnnh. This is irritating. I finally have the man of my dreams in my arms, and like any other moment that _would _be picture perfect, if not for that one detail that ruins it, I can't fall asleep._

_'Perfect. Just – perfect.'_

Felix shifted lightly underneath him, a small noise emitted from his throat as he miraculously pulled Piers closer to him.

_'Well. At least I know that his subconscious likes me. That's always a plus, I guess.'_

Felix reached around Piers's back to crush the Mercury adept against him.

_'Woah. His subconscious _really _likes me then. Interesting...'_

Felix moaned lightly as he rubbed Piers's body against his.

_'Eep. Is he – _dreaming_? Oh dear, this isn't good... His subconscious is _dirty...'

"Pi..." A silky whisper against Piers's skin.

_'What was that? Was that a Pi? Oh my... Don't tell me...'_

"Piers..."

_'Eep!'_

"Love... you..."

Piers's eyes widened. _'Ohhh... gods... that's... He loves me. Okay. He loves me. I can handle that. Sure I can. I should be – happy. I am happy. He loves me. Love love love.'_

_'Dear gods, what have I done?'_

Piers struggled against Felix to extricate himself from the enthusiastic Venus adept. _'Gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out...'_

"Mmmm... Piers... where ya going?"

"Uhh..." Piers blanched. Seeing that Felix was still asleep, he breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm ah... going to get some real fun stuff, if you get my meaning... Okay? Just – keep your eyes _closed_, Felix. All right? _Closed. _It's going to be a surprise."

"Hmm... kay."

"Good."

Piers gently removed himself from Felix's grip and tiptoed silently over to the door, grabbing his shoes and shirt along the way. _'Of all the days for me to sleep half naked...'_ Twisting the doorknob, he quietly opened the door just enough to slip through. He was about to leave when –

"Piers?"

"Uhhh... yes, darling?"

"Come back soon..."

"Uh... I will, love."

"And Piers?"

"Yeah?"

"You love me, right?"

Piers froze. It was one thing to entertain the thought in your head when no pesky Jupiter adepts could overhear, but a whole other story to actually say it aloud. "Uhh..."

Felix's face twisted into a slight frown. Piers sighed. _'Ah, well. It would probably come out eventually. At least he thinks he's dreaming.'_

"Of course I do, Felix. I always have."

Piers looked fleetingly at Felix before exiting the room, unbeknownst of the tiny grin that had replaced Felix's frown.

_ii ii ii_

Felix was tired.

He had waited for Piers for what had seemed like hours, and still, he hadn't come back.

Of course, the hours it seemed like he had waited had been stretched and distorted because of his hazy, dreamlike state. In reality, it had been no more than a few minutes that Felix had waited for his blue haired Lemurian.

_'I wonder what he's doing. It's getting awfully late...'_

It was then that Felix looked out the window.

_'Wait. I thought that Piers said that it was sundown...'_

For it was not, as Piers had said, sundown, but a bit past noon, from what Felix could see by looking outside.

_'That's funny. Why did he say...?_

_'Wait._

_'I _know _I didn't just dream all of that._

_'Oh, that's just – _utterly horrible.'

Moaning to himself, Felix forced himself to sit up in bed. _'Why, Venus? Why? Goddess of Love, do not forget your follower! Please do not tell me I just dreamed that!'_

_'WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN REAL?'_

_'Oh... poppycock.'_

Looking around him, Felix saw that the room was precisely how he left it in the morning. His clothes from the day before were sprawled out of the floor, just as his sword rested against the dresser. The only thing that was missing was –

'_Piers._

_'I didn't dream that when he was still here. I know I didn't. Because then... he might have heard me. And if he heard me, he would know how slightly crazy I am for him. And that would be bad._

_'Very, very bad._

_'Think, Felix, think! When did you wake up? What part of the conversation was it? When did you figure out it was noon and not sunset? THINK!'_

_'Oh... crap._

_'Gods in the heavens above, why couldn't you have just let me die? You had so many opportunities... Couldn't you have just picked one and been done with me?_

_'Oh... what if he ran out when he heard me talking to him? Oh Gods, that's what happened, isn't it? He heard... and he said he was getting something to have fun with or something... and then he said..._

_'He said he loved me._

_'Hnnh.'_

Felix blinked to himself.

'_Watch that be the one thing that he _didn't _say while I was dreaming. Just – _watch.'

'_Oh... this is so wrong.'_

_'You're horrible, Piers. You're ruining my life. Couldn't you have just allowed me to be a contented old bachelor? Did you have to go and intrude on things that you weren't meant to take a part in?_

_'Oh, if I didn't love you, you would be _so _dead right now.'_

ii ii ii

Piers had taken to aimless wandering during his time traveling with Felix and company. It was found that this type of wandering was a necessary tool in solving the mysteries of the strange places they had visited in the search for alchemy. In fact, with out aimless wandering, he was sure that they wouldn't have discovered half of the types of psynergy that had eventually joined their repertoire.

Now, he had decided that aimless wandering was a useful tool in drowning out one's sorrows. You see, Piers had never been a graceful sort of fellow. He needed to watch the ground in front of him, for when he didn't, he was prone to falling flat on his face, much to his horror and his friends' amusement. Thus, concentrating on walking properly, for Piers, anyhow, was a very distracting hobby.

_'One step in front of the other. There you go, Piers. You can do it. Just – left, then right, then left... yes, you have it, Piers. Simple. One and two and one and two..._

_'Oh, this is just horrible. Why aren't you working? You're supposed to distract me! You've always done so before! Where are some interesting tree roots to trip on when you need them?'_

Piers exhaled deeply as he sat down on a nearby bench. _'Who am I kidding? This is too big for distractions. Or... they'd have to be really big distractions. Like... a monster popping out at me from that bush over there.'_

_'... Any minute now..._

_'Just... wait a bit longer..._

_'Stupid monsters. Why are they never around when you need them?' _Piers scowled unconsciously. _'No, it's always when you're nice and warm in your sleeping bag and you're having the most amazing dream about the love of your life and then one of them just _pops_ out at you..._

_'Love of my life? When did I start referring to him as the 'love of my life'?_

_'Oh, that's right. When I _fell in love with him_. Bleh._

_'I should get back. What if he wakes up and is worried about me?_

_'Overprotective, much? I need a better hobby! Something that _isn't _fawning over Felix at every corner... Maybe I should take up skiing. That looks interesting. Or acting. Or guitar! All the girls love a guitar player..._

_'Oh yeah, because I care so much about what the _girls _think anymore..._

_'Shut up, subconscious. I'd like to live in denial land for a bit more, if it's not too hard.'_

Piers sighed.

_'Oh, if they could see me now. Conservato would be having a field day. Oh, who cares if I'm in love with him? I heard rumors about Conservato and King Hydros when they were younger... a bad breakup started all this fighting between the two of them. So hah, Conservato! Hah!_

_'Oh, Gods, I'm sad. I've just had five minutes of self-conversion. Soon I'll be talking to myself and they'll send me off to an institute somewhere that no one's ever heard of. They have those in Lemuria... lots of people go crazy there from boredom and the old age..._

_'Compared to this, it'll be a joy.'_

Piers moaned softly to himself and stood up. _'I can't just sit here all day. I'll slowly go crazy if I do. I'll go check on Felix. Maybe he'll be awake and I'll be able to talk to him like a normal, civilized human being._

_'A normal, civilized, human being who wants to jump his sexy, Venus Adept bones._

_'Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear...'_

ii ii ii

"Uh... excuse me, Sir, but have you seen my companion today? He ah... well, he has blue hair... and yellow eyes, and he's eh... _built_, you know? And... uhm..."

Kalay's innkeeper blinked.

"Well, did you see him leave?" the strange, dark haired boy before him asked. The boy was slight of build, but with a certain aura about him that commanded attention. His dark eyes hid secrets of adventures long past, his look of one who had seen too many things in his relatively short life.

Kalay's innkeeper was good at figuring these sorts of things out, after all. He was a master of observation. He had seen so many people pass through Kalay, either on their way to Colosso or en route to trade in the famed halls of Master Hammet, that he could pick out the smallest detail about a man and practically piece together his life.

"Uhm... sir?"

The innkeeper jumped momentarily out of his reverie. "Ah, well... yes, I have. He said he was going to have a look at the city, since he had never been here before."

"Oh." The boy paused, seeming to stare into space as he processed the information. "Thank you."

"Are you worried about him?" the innkeeper asked as the boy made his way out. The boy glanced back at him questioningly.

"He's my friend," he answered simply.

"Just a friend?"

The boy paused as, for an instant, a look of unadulterated shock crossed his face. That look, however, passed just as quickly as it came.

"What's it to you?"

"Well," the innkeeper began. "I can tell you _exactly_ where he is, if you want."

The boy's nostrils flared. "I don't think that's any of your business. Besides, I can find him _on my own_."

"_Sure._"

"Oh, now what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. You said you could find him on your own, so..." The innkeeper grinned.

"_Ohhh_... fine. He's er... _special _to me. Now where is he?"

"Oh. He's right outside. Sitting on that bench across the street."

The boy stared. Then, grumbling, he made his way outside.

_'Ohhh... I am _good_. I am _so _getting nosy innkeeper of the year this time around. The wife was so iffy about me losing last year...'_

The innkeeper smiled.

ii ii ii

"Hey."

Piers blinked. Someone was talking to him.

"_Hey_. Are you listening?"

What _was _that? No matter, he would just pay it no attention. He had to go back to contemplating life's eccentricities.

"_Hello_? Earth to Piers? Please don't tell me you're asleep. You slept _enough_, thanks very much. And how would one sleep with one's eyes open, anyhow? I mean... it's rather improbable, when you think about it."

Piers frowned. It was forming long sentences now... soon It would start shouting...

"_PIERS_!"

"_What_?" Piers snapped, looking up at The Voice. "Oh. It's you."

Felix scowled. "Who else would it be? Are you all right? You look... pale."

"Oh... I'm fine. I was just – thinking."

"You can think?"

"Very funny. You know very well I probably think more than you do. Which isn't very hard, granted, but still."

"Ohhh... Shush."

"Did you have a nice nap?"

Felix's nose twitched. "Eh. It was okay."

"Sorry I had to leave you. I couldn't fall back to sleep. I was getting restless."

"Sure. It's no problem."

"Well – just in case you were worried or mad or something."

"Why would I be?"

"How should I know? I just – left you there, after all. For all you knew, a sociopath could have come into our room, kidnapped me, and subsequently sliced off all my fingers before finally killing me."

"And I would care because...?"

Piers frowned. "Oh, now, don't be like that."

"Ugh. Sorry. I feel – strangely nauseous."

"Are you all right?" Piers asked, concern emanating in his voice. "Do you need to lay down?"

Felix snorted bitterly. "All I've been doing is laying down today, it seems."

"I'm only thinking of your health, Felix."

"Well. I don't need to lie down, thanks."

"Well, do you want to _sit _down, then?"

Felix eyed the seat next to Piers. After a pause, he concurred. "Why not?"

Seating himself next to Piers, Felix noticed the strange behavior Piers was engaging in. He was quieter than usual. Nicer, even. He had shown a concern for Felix's heath that would rival his mother's. And –

He wasn't hitting on him.

_'Oh gods.'_

_'He knows about The Dream.'_

_'Why didn't I just _avoid _him like any other normal human being would have done?'_

"Do you want anything?" Piers inquired, angling himself so that he faced Felix. "Something to eat? Or... not... considering the fact that you're considering regurgitation... Hmm."

"Actually," Felix began. "Something to eat would be nice. Something – sweet. And fattening."

Piers raised an eyebrow. "Having boy troubles, sweetheart?"

Felix scowled. _'Oh, thank the gods; he's acting normal again. Maybe he _doesn't_ know...'_

"I mean..." Piers corrected himself. "Oh, sorry, I know you hate it when I tease you," he apologized, sounding a bit flustered. "Forgive me?"

_'Oh, he definitely knows.'_

Felix edged a bit away from Piers. "Yeah, whatever. Just – I want chocolate. Get me chocolate."

"Sure thing, Felix," Piers said, getting up from his seat. "It would be my pleasure."

And with that, he was gone.

_'Ohhh... kay. He's gone. I can breathe now. This is good._

_'Oh gods, this is so incredibly _wrong.

_'Did he have to wear those tight shorts? He always wore them before, but I never really thought about it that way until..._

_'Ahhh! Bad thought! You're a virgin, Felix! Keep the side of you that Piers has corrupted at bay!'_

Felix sighed. _'I wonder how many people he's done it with. There's been so many_..._ I wonder if he even _knows_ the meaning of _making love.

_'I wonder if it would be making love if _we _had sex_...

_'Why am I even thinking about this?_

_'I wonder if it's because I'm desperate. If I had a girlfriend, would I even be going down this path?'_

Felix cried inwardly at the answer. Because the answer – with all its implications and complexities – was unfortunately – and undeniably –

_'Yes.'_

"Oy. Felix. Are you all right? You look upset."

Felix looked up to see Piers staring down at him; a vision of glowing gold and blue, in contrast to Felix's dark and muddled browns and grays.

"I'm fine, Piers. Just – fine."

"Well, good. I've got your chocolate. Do you want to walk around the city for a bit? This is my first time here, after all. I'd like to see what everyone talks about when they speak of this place."

"Of course. What do you want to see?"

"Well, I'd like to see Hammet's palace. And whatever else is around here that the tourists come for."

"Sure." Felix remained motionless on the bench. Piers glanced down at him with concern.

"Are you sure you're all right? You look more sad than sick."

"Oh, like it matters," Felix mumbled, turning away from Piers.

The Mercury adept frowned and sat himself next to Felix, facing his back. "It's all right, you know. I can be useful in select comforting situations. I know I can be a brash, insensitive, uncaring ingrate at times, but there is a deeper side to me that just screams 'Tell me! Tell me!' In the non-nosy, entirely wanting to make you feel better way, that is."

Felix gave a small grin, unbeknownst to Piers, who was sitting behind him.

"You know, Mercury adepts are supposed to be calming spirits," Piers relayed matter-of-factly. "I'm sure I could be of _some_ help."

"Not with this," Felix replied softly. Abruptly, he leaned back into Piers's chest nestled himself into his friend's embrace. Piers, caught by surprise, stiffened for an instant, but quickly relaxed, shifting to make Felix more comfortable.

"I think we're having a moment," Felix remarked drowsily after a minute.

"Indeed. You're not being a raging homophobe for once."

"And you're not being a disgusting pervert."

"Ah. Well, I think we'll call it even, then."

"Agreed."

There was more silence on both their parts. It was, however, not tense or awkward; there was a true sense of peace that emanated from the two adepts. A light breeze rustled Felix's hair as Piers leaned his cheek against it. Children played nearby while mothers gossiped enthusiastically to each other. A leaf fell in precisely the spot where Piers had been standing minutes before.

"What are we doing?" Felix asked suddenly.

Pier disengaged himself slightly from Felix's embrace. "I thought we agreed we were having a moment."

"No, I mean, really. What are we doing?"

Silence radiated from Piers. Then – "I don't know. What _are_ we doing? It feels like sitting to me." He smiled as Felix looked back at him in frustration.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"But are you really ready for the answer?"

Felix stopped. He had thought about what the answer would be before he had asked the question. In his head, it had sounded perfectly normal, but in truth, having someone say it aloud to him –

"No. Maybe. I don't know."

"Hn. Then just relax for now."

Felix nestled himself back into Piers's hold, content to just be with the man, if only for a few moments.

_'Damnit. He smells good. Stupid soap. Stupid shampoo. Stupid conditioner. Stupid everything. Why didn't I just die on top of the Mars lighthouse? I wouldn't be in this predicament right now... Stupid Piers...' _

Felix cried inwardly some more.

"Are you ready to go?" Piers said after sitting with him for a couple more minutes.

"Sure," Felix replied wistfully as he got up to leave.

_'I'd follow you anywhere.'_

_ii ii ii_

Felix had to say – he had had fun today.

Piers had chased him around for a bit after Felix had stolen his hot dog and ate it, all remaining "nausea" gone for the time being. This had, it turn, caused Felix to run straight into a statue of Hammet's father, whom had been appointed head ambassador to other towns and cities and such before he had died. While the pain was, at the time, a searing hot flash of agony, it was worth it to be held in Piers's lap as he used ply on Felix's head to make it feel better.

Of course, things started to look a bit down when the guards arrived to see their beloved statue in pieces on the ground (Felix has a very hard head), but when they escorted the pair to Hammet's castle and Felix and Piers explained who they were, the two adepts were treated like kings. Hammet was so excited for news of his Valian friends that he forgot all charges placed against the two. Of course, he would have heard all this news the next day at the wedding, but who were they to disappoint? Felix and Piers wove a tale of great intrigue and betrayal, telling the story of the joining of the two parties and how the last two lighthouses were lit. It was well past nightfall, therefore, when they returned to their rooms in the inn, avoiding the nosy innkeeper who sat near the fireplace by feigning sickness, Piers carrying Felix carefully back up to their room.

Of course, the innkeeper smiled knowingly at all of this.

Climbing sleepily up the stairs, Piers cradled Felix against him, holding the man steadily as he reached the landing of the stairs.

"Get down, sweetheart. You're heavy."

Felix scowled as Piers put him down. "I resent that remark. I've maintained a healthy weight for the sustention of the journey across Weyard. Actually," he added, "I probably _lost _weight."

"You sound more like your sister each and every day," Piers remarked as he turned the lock to open up the door to their room.

"Oh... what else is new? I'm tired."

"You and me both, hon."

"I didn't know it would take _that_ much effort to entertain them!"

"It's better than being sent to jail."

"You know, I find that I'm narrowly escaping prison sentences more and more with you around."

"It's a gift and a curse."

"Hmmh. Give me a hand, I can't get this off," Felix said, motioning towards his sword sheath as he stepped into the main area of the room. He had gotten a new one in town that slung over his shoulder and he was finding it a bit difficult to get used to.

"Sure," Piers replied as he stepped behind him to remove the piece of weaponry from Felix's back. Flinging the sheath (and the sword) over into a pile, he stopped to observe what had been laid before him.

Felix stood in front of him, a white, button down shirt and a tight pair of brown pants all that laid between him and bare skin. The first few buttons of the shirt had come undone throughout the course of the day, and of course, Felix hadn't bothered to fix them. The opened buttons and the added chaos of removing the sword sheath were causing the shirt to slightly ride up, revealing a thin line of flesh ranging from one shoulder to the other. It just made Piers want to touch -

Felix stiffened as he felt the light stroke of fingers running delicately over his shoulders. "Piers...?"

"Mhmm," was Piers's only reply as he gently pulled Felix closer to him from behind.

"You're – Remember what I said about touching? That it was off limits?"

"Mhmm." Piers slowly wrapped his arms around Felix's chest.

"And - and you should respect that. Shouldn't you? I mean... I asked you, so you should take me seriously."

"Mhmm." Piers nuzzled his cheek against Felix's neck.

"Piers, are you even listening to me? Say something other than mhmm!"

"Mmmm."

"That's no different!"

"There was no stress on the 'h' in that one."

"So? Hs are silent half the time anyway!"

"I still made a different noise. If you failed to recognize it, it's not my fault."

"Pier... piers..." Felix's voice trailed off abruptly as Piers placed a soft kiss where his neck and shoulder met. "We... we can't... it's wrong..."

"Why?" Piers asked suddenly, removing himself and spinning Felix around to face him. "Just because some old ninnies say it is? I don't think so."

"But – "

Piers placed a finger on Felix's lips. "Felix." Piers looked intently at the young Venus Adept. "Please. Let me just – say this before I lose my nerve."

Silently, Felix nodded.

"You remember," Piers started, "how a couple of days ago, I said I would never sleep with you?"

Felix nodded.

"Did I tell you why?"

Felix shook his head.

"No. Well, then, I'll tell you. You want me to tell you, right?"

"Yes, damn you, just get on with it," Felix snapped.

"Right. No need to get touchy..." Piers complained. "Anyway. My reason for not sleeping with you. Which was... err..."

"Don't back down, now," Felix whispered jokingly.

Piers scowled. "Don't you have anything better to do than opening your mouth all the time? I'm trying to tell you something!"

"Than _tell me_ and be out with it!"

"Oh, all right," Piers conceded. "Well... the reason why I said that... was because... I was afraid that if – that if I did sleep with you, that I would fall in love with you."

Felix blinked. "Oh. Well, that wasn't so bad, now, was it?"

"I'm not done, damnit! Now, something _happened_! Something I didn't plan on! You see..." his voice trailed off as he searched for the right phrase. "It didn't _take_ sleeping with you to fall in love with you. It just – _happened_. It happened all on its own. You just being – _you_. It made me fall in love with you. I – I love you! You're – you're stupid! Why did I fall in love with a stupid person like you? Why?" Piers exclaimed as glared up at the heavens.

Felix blinked -

- and suddenly began to laugh.

"Oh, so it's funny, now? My emotional turmoil is funny to you?"

Which only made Felix laugh harder.

"Oh, what's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Felix explained between gasps. "It's just – I thought you were just playing with me all this time! I thought you were just fucking with my head, pardon the language... And now – you love me! Like that!" He snapped his fingers.

"Oh, wonderful. The man I love thinks I was fucking with his head. You're just – horrible, Felix. You are a horrible, horrible, person."

"Oh, shush," Felix silenced him by kissing him shortly on the lips. "You talk too much."

Piers gave him a look akin to shock. "Wait. You mean – you actually _do _love me?"

"You are possibly the stupidest person I have ever met, Piers. And yes, I _do _love you." Felix smiled.

Piers blinked. "You're not lying, are you?" he asked suspiciously. "Because if you're just toying with my heart, I _know _people. They could take you out, and you wouldn't even know what happened."

Felix snorted. "Well, I would be dead. So _obviously_ I wouldn't know what happened."

"Err... Well. Yes. But still! You're – not, right?"

"Of course not, Piers. Why would I? It's not like I have anyone better to be with. All the eligible girls are taken, after all."

Piers glowered for a moment before breaking out into a playful smile. "We really have reversed roles since the beginning of this adventure, haven't we? I'm the insecure, obsessed with love freak and you're the self-contented, arrogant asshole."

"I think you were harder on yourself than you were on me."

"Ah. Well, I've still retained my obsessed-with-sex-ness. I _do_ plan on getting you into bed in a few moments, you know."

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?"

Piers grinned. "Like this," he explained before he pounced.

"So wait," Felix interrupted as Piers attempted to lick his ear. "We agree on this now? I love you, you love me, that whole deal?"

"_Yes_, Felix. Stop moving so much. You're making this hard."

"But – how do I know you'll make a commitment?"

"_Felix_. I love you. I've never said that to anyone, save my mother, Hades rest her soul. What else do you need?"

"We should get married."

Piers eyed Felix skeptically. "And where do you propose we do that?"

"Uhm... I'm sure we could dress up _one _of us in drag and pretend to be a normal, heterosexual couple. Well, _you_, more specifically."

"Felix... shut up and let me make love to you."

Uh... okay."

"Good."

"But...!"

"_Felix_."

"Oh. Okay. Letting you make love to me now."

"Good puppy."

"I am not your puppy!"

"Good pillow."

"Shut up!"

"Nice dream you had this morning..." Piers felt Felix frown as he grinned against the Venus adept's skin.

"You knew?"

"Obviously. I _was _there."

"Wait. So did you actually say that – "

"That I loved you? Yes. I did."

"Oh. I was thinking about something else. But that's nice to know, too."

"Really? What was it?"

"Oh. It was something about... chocolate."

"Ooo. Interesting. Thus the craving, I assume?"

"Correct."

Piers giggled and pulled Felix in for a rough kiss. "I can tell you're going to be a dirty talker in bed."

"Oh, I can be dirty," Felix replied as he brought Piers's mouth back onto his.

"Really?" Piers asked, breaking away from the kiss. "I was actually just kidding."

"Sure I can!" Felix protested. "Why... you little minx. You've been a _bad _boy. Daddy's gonna... punish..."

And that was as far as Felix got before he burst out into laughter.

"Leave the dirty talk for me, sweetheart," Piers voiced soothingly as he led Felix over to the bed. "After all," he added. "I've been doing this for longer than you have."

"Hm. Did you have to remind me?"

"Oh, don't worry, lover," Piers said, smiling lovingly. "I'll steer you around the curves."

And then there was silence.

For the most part, anyway.

ii ii ii

A/N: AHHHH!!!! IT'S 4:43 IN THE MORNING AND I HAVE TO GO TO SLEEP AND I HAVEN'T BECAUSE I FELT SO INSPIRED AND I JUST COULDN'T STOP! I HAD TO KEEP GOING AND GOING AND GOING AND I AM **THE** ENERGIZER BATTERY AND HAH! HAH HAH HAH!

Oh god, I'm so not getting up in the morning.

Hope you enjoyed. I had a great time writing it. Chapter dedicated to Azu and Asaka, who are both making me steadily fall in love with them. My hat's off to you, ladies. Thing at the end was a reference to buffy... with the steering you around the curves thing. Faith says it in... Doppelgangland? I don't know, it was an ep. in season 3 with a weird name... Which I just realized doesn't entirely apply, since they're both guys and in essence, _have no curves_, but I just really liked the way it sounded, so it's staying. MAJOR OOCness, I know. But strangely, I think it fit. ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! I really like what I have planned for the next chapter… of course, I don't know exactly how everyone finds out about them yet, but there're a lot of random, humorous ideas floating around in my head. Hmmmm... Very exciting. This may be the first fic that's more than a one chapter stint that I actually finish! (rejoices) Maybe one day I'll finally get around to finishing UtS...

Riiiight.

Anyway. It's tres late and I am tres fatigué. Maybe I'll post this tomorrow. Maybe not. Eh. Whatever. Love you all. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Raiknii - it doesn't matter as long as you reviewed. Take as long as you want. Hopefully, that will mean that you will review speedily, but eh. Talas – thank you a whole bunch. (feels strangely happy someone called me mate) Azu – I'm ready and willing. Just - t_ake me, already_... and Asaka – you goddess, you. Stop flattering me so much. I just may have to chain you down and make love to you like a bunny rabbit.

God I get way too intimate with my internet friends.


End file.
